Infrared radiation sensors (IR sensors) are used in a large variety of industries and apparatus. One major problem is that IR sensors can be extremely costly and difficult to manufacture. A generic explanation of apparatus using rare earth up-conversion materials for IR sensors is provided in a copending United States Patent Application entitled “Monolithically Integrated IR Imaging Using Rare-Earth Up Conversion Materials”, Pub. No. US 2010/0038541 A1, Pub. Date. Feb. 18, 2010, and incorporated herein by reference. The present invention provides a more specific device structure with specific rare earth oxides.
An object of the present invention is to provide an IR sensor using rare earth oxides for up-conversion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an IR sensor using rare earth oxides for up-conversion that can be relatively easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an IR sensor using rare earth oxides for up-conversion that can be adjusted for maximum efficiency at specific IR frequencies.